


Wild

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: Mox is a wild thing. A free spirit. You tamed him for a spell but he won’t stay that way for long.Excerpt: Sometimes he feels like a tiger she keeps on a leash. A vicious, wild beast kept in line with a firm hand and a short lead for her to trot out, for people to ooh and ah over. A party piece for others so she can hear “I can’t believe you managed to tame him.” He burns inside for the next fight, the next taste of blood. It is an energy inside him that must be released but one gesture of her small, soft hand and he winds himself around her legs like a house cat.





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to tumblr http://lunaticbun.tumblr.com

Sometimes he feels like a tiger she keeps on a leash. A vicious, wild beast kept in line with a firm hand and a short lead for her to trot out, for people to ooh and ah over. A party piece for others so she can hear “I can’t believe you managed to tame him.” He burns inside for the next fight, the next taste of blood. It is an energy inside him that must be released but one gesture of her small, soft hand and he winds himself around her legs like a house cat.

If only the Mox before he knew her could see him now.

Back then he was a stray dog. He wandered the streets at night, scrapping both for his food and for the hell of it. Fighting because it was all he knew and because he loved the rush of blood. He foamed at the mouth and lived fiercely. The first time he’d seen her, across the room of a shitty bar, protective instincts he didn’t know still worked came alive. She was too soft for such a place he’d thought. Too doe-eyed, too precious for a place that beer and blood had long replaced the carpet as the floor.

He’d soon find out that she was steel encased in velvet.

She coaxed him with affection. She tamed him with words of kindness. Soothed him with gentle touches until he was happily showing his throat. Mox would like to think it took her a long time to reshape him but in reality it took a moment. As soon as she laid eyes on him and decided he was hers, he had been.

He’d become her beast and now there was no turning back. He’d kill for her happily and with no regret as long as she cupped his cheek and said I love you in her tender way. She would never ask him to (she doesn’t burn inside like he does) but for one more drop of her love he’d do it.

“I love you. I’ve loved you from fucking minute one and now you’re just leaving me ?”

She sighs and rakes a hand through her hair. She can’t do this anymore.

“You’ve changed Jon. You aren’t the same man that i met in the beginning.”

Of course he isn’t. He’s a tamed and neutered version of himself. A bear taken from the wild and taught to dance in a circus. He’s what she made him. Toothless.

“You made me a show dog. I might not have the stupid little bow in my hair but it’s the same thing. So don’t fucking tell me you’re leaving because i’ve changed. You changed me. This is what you made me” Mox gestures to himself to try an encompass what exactly she’s done.

She looks at him pityingly, like he’s blaming her for mistakes he’s made. Like he’s some kind of child that’s crying out her her attention, her affection. For an age he’s yearned to howl at the moon, to unleash himself on the night. Instead he’s kept his savage soul contained in the body of a civil man.

Suddenly somehting breaks inside his wild heart.

“D’ya know what sweetheart ? Leave. Go. Seriously fuck off if you want too. I don’t need you. I never fucking needed you. You just wanted someone to toy with and Jon Moxley isn’t anyone’s chew toy. Not fucking anymore”

So she does. She leaves without another word. Leaves as easy as breathing. The soft, affectionate picture in his mind of his master is replaced by her back as she leaves. A small part of him is devastated. The part she’d primped and plucked into submission. The larger, savage part that’s been stored away in a cage too small to contain it, roars in triumph.

He’s free to be a beast again. To fight and eat and sleep and fuck as he pleases. To dance under the moon again and be the thing that goes bump in the night. He is motherfucking Jon Moxley and he is own man once more. The world had better watch out because nothing and no one is safe.


End file.
